


There are Two Types of Hot Chocolate People in the World

by RainbowStrawberryMilk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Short One Shot, Slight Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStrawberryMilk/pseuds/RainbowStrawberryMilk
Summary: Basically, it’s just a fun little fic about Shuu being horrified by the way Karma makes hot chocolate.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	There are Two Types of Hot Chocolate People in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I know that most people call it “Hot Cocoa” but I legit never do. I only ever call it Hot Chocolate so that’s what it’s referred to as the entire time.

Gakushuu was in the kitchen with Karma after the red head insisted that they made hot chocolate because of the cold weather. Even though Gakushuu wasn’t too big of a fan of the drink, he still agreed and they set off to work. 

It wasn’t strange when it started off but of course that wasn’t able to last long. Gakushuu liked drinks really simple, like plain coffee and boring hot chocolate, so he grabbed one of the hot chocolate packets from the pantry and used the hot water from the coffee maker. Karma wanted to make his with milk which was a pretty normal thing. Gakushuu knew that it was more popular to make it with milk instead of water because it makes it more flavorful. He, of course, didn’t like it with milk and preferred the watered down chocolate instead no matter how much Karma called it a monstrosity straight out of hell. 

After the red head finished heating up the milk and pouring it into a mug with the chocolate powder at the bottom, Gakushuu could only watch with a mixture of disgust and horror as Karma added a but-load of coffee creamer into it. As if that wasn’t enough sugar, he added maple syrup into it and topped of the drink with whipped cream, marshmallows, chocolate syrup, and caramel sauce. He looked so proud of himself for making a drink that could probably single-handedly cause a heart attack. 

Gakushuu grabbed his cup of nice, simple, plain, hot cocoa to take it to the couch. As they snuggled on the couch with boring movies and to watch the snow fall down through the window, he may or may not have gagged every time the other took a sip of what’s supposed to be perfectly good and normal thing called hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s another short one because I wanted to get something out before the holidays.


End file.
